Just Another Day
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: Izaya's birthday is important to him, but to everyone else; It's just another day with no significance that they care to remember. That is, except for a certain brute. One-shot, no warnings.


A/N: To celebrate our favorite informant's birthday- as well as Ono Daisuke's- I wrote a small one-shot last night.

I hope you enjoy it.

xxxx

The sudden blaring in his ear startled him from his deep sleep, causing him to jerk up slightly and whip his head around to stare at the flourecent red numbers with eyes weighed down with exhaustion.

Seven in the morning.

The informant yawned slightly as he stretched, a small moan coming from his mouth as he felt his back pop blissfully a couple of times. Shoving his heavy quilt from his legs, he quickly climbed from the soft mattress; His socked feet touching the hardwood flooring that covered the majority of his loft.

_Cold._ He noted dully, forcing himself to his feet and padding softly across the room to open his bathroom door; Wincing slightly at the sudden light that the light bulb produced when he flipped the switch.

Sighing, he quickly washed his face; Dabbing at it with a towel afterwards. Studying his face in the mirror for a moment, he hummed thoughtfully; Raising slender fingers to tap at the dark spots under his eyes.

He would need to try and cut back on the time he spent in the waking world if he wanted his skin to remain flawless, it seemed.

_Oh well._

He quickly shuffled back into his room, shedding his bed-clothes for his typical outfit; A black shirt, dark jeans, and of course; His fur-trimmed jacket.

Just another day.

Well, except for one thing.

He glanced at the calender on his wall as he pulled open his bedroom door, hearing the sounds of Namie already working downstairs.

May fourth, his birthday.

_I can't believe I'm twenty-four._ He grumbled mentally, making a face at the thought. _How absurd. I'm forever twenty-one~!_

Stepping slowly down his steep steps he entered his office without hesitation, throwing his cold secretary a wide grin. "Good morning, Namie-san~ I see that you came in early today too, thank you~" He cooed at her, his smirk widening at her scoff of disgust.

"If I come in early, I can leave early." She rolled her eyes, glaring at him from where she was pouring tea. "You have a lot of appointments toda-"

"Cancel them." Izaya interrupted, waving a hand dismissively at her.

"Pardon?" She hissed, slamming the kettle back onto the counter. "I cannot simply cancel th-"

"You will cancel them." Izaya said simply, his tone bored. "You will do what you're paid for." He added, the underlying threat in his voice. Really if he wanted to, he could decrease her wages to below minimum wage; And considering it was either she worked for him or lived on the streets, she'd tolerate it. "I don't want to work, today is special~"

"How is it special? It's simply another day in May. Anyway, Orihara-san, these are highly powered representatives that have waited to see you for mo-"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Namie-san." He sighed, playing with the sleeves of his coat. "I'm going out for a bit, I have my phones on me. Contact me if you need something." He barely murmured as he quickly walked out of his flat, allowing the door to close heavily behind him.

It was funny, really. How many people didn't remember- or even _know_- what today was.

No, he wasn't the sentimental type. Quite the opposite, actually.

He quickly jogged to the train station, simply jumping over the turnstils when the guard wasn't looking and carrying on his merry way; Quickly grabbing a spot on one of the benches inside.

He looked around at the humans occupying the small space, simply watching them for a moment before turning his attention away; Pulling his cellphone from his pocket.

_To: Kishitani Shinra_  
_Subject: EMPTY_  
_Message: Hello, Shinra-san~ Are you busy tonight, ne?_

_-END_

He quickly sent the message, placing his phone on his clothed lap as he listened to the never ending hussle around him; The gossiping old women a couple people over, the laughing of a couple high school girls as they taked about a new manga, the crinkling of newspapers and the smell of coffee.

His phone buzzed.

_From: Kishitani Shinra_  
_Subject: EMPTY_  
_Message: Yes. Celty and I have a date. Why the sudden question, Izaya-san? Today's nothing special, is it?_

_-END._

It was suffocating.

_To: Kishitani Shinra_  
_Subject: EMPTY_  
_Message: No reason, I was just curious~_

_-END._

He flipped his phone shut as the conductor announced the next stop over the PA, stuffing the small device into his coat pocket.

Ikebukuro.

The train slowed to a stop within minutes, the small doors opening with a faint swish as passanger after passanger filed out; Clenching their school bags, purses, or breif cases tightly within their fists.

_How mundane._

The informant stayed where he was, waiting as everyone poured onto the busy terminal before standing and approaching the door; Albeit slowly.

Stay on, get off.

These are his choices.

Funny, really, how he already knew what his feet were going to do. He stepped off the train and onto the cement terminal, looking around him as the doors behind him shut quickly.

Now that he was here, what would he do?

He ran over the options in his head as he slowly walked with the crowd up the stairs, emerging from the tunnels like a pack of rats; Breathing in the fresh air and soaking up the sunlight.

It was a nice day.

He looked up at the slightly clouded sky above the city before quickly looking back to the things around him.

What did he want to do?

"..." He was silent for a moment as he looked around, his signature smirk absent from his lips for the moment as he quickly came up with an idea. "Ootoro."

He was treat himself, stuff himself full of that delicatable treat.

His mouth watering, he quickly set off; A slight bounce in his step as he got closer and closer to Russia Sushi, already hearing Simon's faint beckonings in the background of the noise around him when-

_**"IZZZZAAAYAAAAA-KUUUNNN!"**_

There was only that split second warning, and that's all he needed to jump out of the way of an incoming trashcan; The metal container missing his head by a mere inch, a close enough distance that he felt it ruffle the hair on top of his head.

"How many times do I 'ave to tell ya! Stay outta 'Bukuro, ya damn _flea_!"

Izaya turned his head in the direction of the voice, and who other than Heiwajima Shizuo would be standing there; His face twisted his rage as he glared at informant.

He smirked.

"Oya, Oya. Hello to you too, Shizu-chan~! What a pleasure it is to see you on such a day like today, ne?" Izaya chirped, giving the body guard a cheery wave as he grinned at him.

You could practically feel the snap of Shizuo's teeth as he gritted them. He looked confused for a moment, then blinked. "...Oi, Flea. It's your birthday today, isn't it?"

The question floored him.

He stared blankly at the blonde for a long moment before harsh laughter suddenly errupted from his lips, nearly making him fall over.

How ironic it was that his sworn enemy would be the only person anywhere that remembered.

How _disgusting._

"How stupid!" Izaya laughed, suddenly flicking his wrist; Sending one of his spare blades straight at the brute.

The blonde roared when the sound of material ripping could be heard, and there was a crunch of metal as it was ripped from the ground.

And the chase was on.

There were screams of terror as cars were sent flying, walls destroyed by flying objects and street signs sticking every which way from buildings as two blurred figured ran through the busy streets, one roaring the other's name as the other simply laughed and taunted his pursuer.

It was just another day in Ikebukuro.

xxxx

A/N: Read and review, thanks!


End file.
